Kuroh Yatogami
|race = Human |age = 18K-Project Official Website |gender = Male |height = 178 cm |eyes = Gray |hair = Black |birthday = January 5 |horoscope = Capricorn |blood type = A |affiliation = Silver Clan |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = |status = Active |relatives = Ichigen Miwa (adoptive father)K: Stray Dog Story, Chapter 1, Page 33 † Mother (mother) † Father (father) † Older brother (older brother) † Older sister (older sister) † Grandfather (grandfather) † |aura = Silver |weapon = Kotowari |manga debut = Chapter 1 (K: Stray Dog Story) |anime debut = Episode 1 |character song = Legend Kitchen Tales of Black dog |seiyu = Daisuke Ono |english voice = Matt Mercer |gallery = Yes }} is a former vassal of the deceased 7th King, Ichigen Miwa and clansman of the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann. Appearance Kuroh is a tall, young man with long, black hair and gray eyes. His hair is tied into a ponytail and his bangs are swept away from his face. He wears a long, black jacket with gold trimmings, opened with an upturned collar and rolled-up sleeves, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, straightened with an unorganized blue necktie. Below, Kuroh wears black pants and white shoes. He carries his sword beside his waist. Personality Kuroh is a quiet, serious and composed individual that appears tough and completely no-nonsense on the surface. He is very determined to accomplish his goals, whatever they may be, but despite so Kuroh is willing to set them aside for the finer things in life, such as genuine companionship. Kuroh says that he follows a policy where, rather than judging a man by his appearance or words, their actions are what matters more.K Anime: Episode 2 Although his genuine nature contradicts, Kuroh does have a soft heart, which at times causes him to be very gullible. He easily fell for Yashiro's lie about having an ill sister due to the sadness that it would have caused her, should it have been true. Kuroh is also quite modest when around indecently-dressed or nude women, such as the case with Neko. Kuroh also appears to have a fondness in cooking as he carries a briefcase full of cooking utensils, additionally having quite a good amount of skill in the field. History When he was five, however, Kuroh had lived with his family, consisting of his parents, an older brother and sister, and his grandfather. One day, they went to view leaves in autumn, but while driving, the family was rammed into by a truck and went through a terrible crash. Kuroh was the only survivor, and had to go to the hospital, where he actually died twice, only brought back to life by the hospital. It's detailed he spent over two weeks in the hospital, and only cried when he was alone and not in the presence of others. Once he recovered, Kuroh was adopted by his aunt and uncle, but a year later, a fire broke out and the aunt and uncle succumbed to carbon monoxide poisoning. Following this, Kuroh faced discrimination against the rest of his family, who had deemed him an Angel of Death, despite knowing full well he is not the cause of the family members' deaths. Later, a distant relative adopts him, only for the inheritance Kuroh received from his parents, but wastes it alcohol and gambling. The unnamed relative is abusive to Kuroh, and eventually abandons him when his own debt is too much. A malnourished Kuroh eventually travels around, collapsing in snowy mountains, where Ichigen finds him. It's detailed that Kuroh's powers as a Clansman did not appear instantly, and only became active when he saved a village boy from falling down a cliff. In his younger years, Kuroh was trained by the 7th King, Ichigen Miwa. However, after unknown circumstances, Ichigen had passed away, leaving behind a will in which telling Kuroh to search for his successor and see if he is good or evil if he is evil then he may kill him. Plot .]] While resting atop a rooftop in Shizume City, Kuroh spots Yashiro Isana walking down the streets. He picks up his cell phone and replays an old message from it.K Anime: Episode 1 Later that day, Yashiro is chased into an alley by three members of the infamous group, HOMRA, where another member attacks him with fireballs ignited from his cigarette's sparks. Kuroh then arrives just in time to deflect the fireballs and take out Misaki Yata. Afterwards, he grabs Yashiro and uses his ability to "pull" the area, allowing him and Yashiro (as well as the pink cat that has been following the latter) to escape. Kuroh and Yashiro land on a rooftop near the train station. There, Kuroh introduces himself and explains a little of his past to the white-haired student, who thanks him for his valiant efforts before trying to leave; however, Kuroh prevents him from doing so. He then states that he shall kill the "evil" King so as to fulfill his deceased master's wish. Shortly after, the city's network is hijacked to display a video of a man, who coincidentally resembles Yashiro, shooting another person on camera. Kuroh comments that Yashiro must be that man, otherwise known to him as the "evil" King. He prepares a stance, ready to kill Yashiro, but the latter begins to run away. Kuroh catches him with his ability and suspends him in the air. Yashiro argues that he is not the man he's after and that he is innocent. Kuroh lets go of him and begins holding him from the ground with his own arm. Yashiro continues but Kuroh is unconvinced. He explains to Yashiro that he follows a policy where he will judge a man by his actions, not by appearance or personality. Hearing this, Yashiro gives up. He says that Kuroh can do whatever he wants but asks that he be granted a final request. Kuroh obliges to listen. He is told that Yashiro has an ill sister that is currently in the hospital, and that should he die, she'd be left without a family. Therefore, Yashiro wants to write a letter to her showing he's innocent before he is killed. Kuroh is touched. As Yashiro writes the letter, he is told that his sister's name is Mari, and then he asks for the finished note. He is handed the piece of paper but realizes that it was all just a lie; as soon as he realizes, Yashiro sets off a flash bomb, and disappears. Frustrated, Kuroh kicks the metal door to the rooftop. Kuroh searches throughout Shizume City in search of Yashiro. While out on the streets, he is attacked by Misaki Yata, who demands to know where Kuroh is seemingly hiding Yashiro; because he is not doing so, Kuroh inquires what Yata is actually asking him. The two then see Yashiro on a building rooftop nearby, shouting down to Kuroh, telling him to defeat Yata and then go back to him. Yata is angered and yells directly at Kuroh, who, knowing they shall fight, says he won't show mercy. The two then initiate in battle. Kuroh uses his ability to pull apart the street and collapse Yata within it. He is unsuccessful but manages to land a kick on Yata's face, afterwards pulling forth a billboard and slamming it on the HOMRA member. Kuroh then leaves in hurry of Yashiro but discovers he has left. He clutches Yashiro's school pin in more frustration. However, knowing that Yashiro attends Ashinaka High School, Kuroh heads to the school campus and encounters Kukuri. He asks about Yashiro and she explains that she's a classmate of his. Furthermore, she offers to show him to the male dormitories that he's residing in. Kuroh accepts and bows down to her, thanking Kukuri for her kindness and willing cooperation. He adds that it's not easy finding people willing to do "the right thing" nowadays, as quoted by his master. Kukuri laughs and then asks why he wants to see Yashiro. In response, Kuroh explains he's giving a death warrant. Kukuri takes him outside Yashiro's dormitories and they see him inside. Kuroh sets down a briefcase he'd been carrying and pulls himself inside Yashiro's room. He draws out his sword, ready to kill him, but is approached by a naked Neko, causing him to look away. This gives Neko and Yashiro opportunity to escape into the hallways and out onto campus. Kuroh follows the two outside. A chase pursues between the three, with Kuroh following Yashiro, who in turn is following Neko. However, every time he is close to Yashiro, Kuroh is struck with a cat-themed illusion that temporarily stalls him. He presumes that Neko is responsible and wonders whether she works for Yashiro. Nonetheless, he continues pursuing them throughout the rest of the day and well into the following morning. By then, they have been left completely exhausted. The three people, including Kuroh, are left hungered. Although hesitant, Kuroh agrees to wait until they've eaten to end their conflicts. Kuroh waits patiently as Yashiro cooks but grows tireless when the latter proves incapable of actually cooking. He then notices that Kukuri has brought his briefcase to the room and opens it, revealing cooking utensils inside. He proceeds to make the breakfast and eat it with Yashiro and Neko. The three then eat their breakfast in harmony. During the meal, Kuroh notices Neko's sloppy behavior while eating, causing him to stop and play another voice message from his recorder; this time, the message is about savoring one's meals.K Anime: Episode 3 Further into the morning, Kuroh is asked why the members of HOMRA who attacked Yashiro earlier. He explains to Yashiro that they're out to avenge the death of one of their own Clansmen, Tatara Totsuka, who is also the same person killed in the video distributed across the city. He proceeds to explain more about the Clansmen in Shizume City. Kuroh adds that Mikoto Suoh leads the Red Clansmen who attacked Yashiro, whom he still believes is the murderer and perpetrator behind all the recent events; therefore, Kuroh shall kill him once breakfast has ended. Kuroh is then asked to serve more food for both Neko and Yashiro. He is hesitant to do so for the latter, but obliges anyway, believing that he shall serve Yashiro's last meal for him. Once he's served seconds for the whole group, Kuroh is then asked his reasons for wanting to kill Yashiro. Kuroh reveals that, as the vassal of the next Colorless King, he is assigned the task of evaluating whether the next Seventh King deserves to hold a place on the throne; should the next candidate be evil, Kuroh will kill him. He elaborates more on the seven Kings that rule Japan and how they, specifically the Golden King, are able to do so. Kuroh finishes the rest of his explanation by detailing further about the Red Clan, HOMRA. Kuroh, Yashiro and Neko give their thanks for the food before Kuroh steps up to kill Yashiro. Yashiro stops him and continues to claim his innocence in the ordeal; however, as usual, Kuroh rebuffs his words and counter argues with anything else. He attempts to prove that he is correct by inquiring who Neko is. However, he begins to doubt that she is a Clansmen. When neither her or Yashiro are able to answer properly, Kuroh wonders is she is simply a Strain. He explains what a Strain is to the two people present. Kuroh is then requested that Yashiro should prove his innocence to Kuroh. Hesitant, Kuroh obliges. Kuroh continues to stay with Yashiro and Neko through the following morning. He prepares lunch for the three of them, though is angered when Neko takes a bit, trying to catch her with his ability. While doing so, Neko suddenly attacks a cleaning robot that mistook Yashiro for trash. Kuroh suddenly asks a struggling Yashiro about his day's plans to prove his innocence, becoming angered when he seemingly forgets. He accompanies Yashiro to his classroom, telling the other students and teacher not to mind him. He notices Kukuri sitting next to Yashiro and re-thanks her for her assistance before; then, they formally introduce themselves. Afterwards, Kuroh notices a cat-transformed Neko helping Yashiro write out his alibi. Annoyed, Kuroh shouts out a word and ends up startling Neko, causing her to return to her Human form.K Anime: Episode 4 During the lunch break, Kuroh eats with Yashiro and Neko in the school's cafeteria. Occasionally, due to his skill in cooking, Yashiro makes jokes that he is his "wife", causing Kuroh to respond with threats. Throughout most of the lunch break, both Kuroh and Yashiro spent their time researching the video of Totsuka's murder, which Mishina had sent to Kuroh's phone at Yashiro's request. Once their lunch was over, the three head back to a classroom where they change into Feudal Japan clothing. Once dressed, Kuroh helps Neko with her outfit. He listens to Yashiro speak about what to include in his alibi, though Kuroh states that he still does not trust them, least of all accept even Neko's words as an alibi. Kuroh accompanies Yashiro and Neko across the school, searching for evidence that proves Yashiro was on campus during Totsuka's murder. They find nothing in the student council's office or out in the courtyard near the clock tower. In the courtyard, Kukuri comes with several bags and boxes, which Kuroh obliges to take to the teachers' office for her. He does so, with Yashiro and Neko accompanying him. While there, Yashiro asks for a log of the students who entered and left the school, which he is eventually given. Kuroh remains unconvinced despite the log showing that Yashiro never left campus on December 7. His doubts are eventually proven thanks to Kukuri, who reveals that because Yashiro does not carry a PDA to get him off campus, he sneaks out instead. Finding Yashiro to be an insincere person, Kuroh prepares to kill him. Neko as well, should it be necessary. However, Kuroh finds himself reluctant to do so after seeing Yashiro protect Neko from him. Subsequently, Kukuri suddenly reveals that while she did not see Yashiro during production for the festival, she did see him an hour later in the school gymnasium. It is then that Kuroh admits that Yashiro could not have killed Totsuka. He returns to one of the school's classrooms where he helps motivate other students into working harder for the festival. Kuroh also begins checking up on the other students more frequently about their assignments. When he looks at Kukuri, he notices a hole on her left sleeve, and offers to patch it up for her. He goes to take care of it for Kukuri, all the while scolding Yashiro for not helping them out. While Kuroh is fixing Kukuri's leave, she asks that Yashiro go run more errands for her in the city. Kuroh would later join Yashiro, and also Neko. They take a secret exit which leads them beyond the school gate. Kuroh asks why Yashiro doesn't buy himself a new PDA while walking along the bridge to the city.K Anime: Episode 5 While in the city, Neko continuously whines about being hungry again, aggravating Kuroh enough that he considers stopping for food. They stop by a restaurant and order grilled fish. While there, Kuroh notices how silent Yashiro becomes and tries to get him to talk. He reminds him that he is still under suspicion despite being found innocent of murder. Although, this nonetheless fails to snap Yashiro out of his solitude.K Anime: Episode 6 After the three have eaten, they head to a store in the city. After finding Yashiro's item list to be unreadable, Kuroh decides to give Kukuri a call. Neko argues against the idea before eventually running away from them. Kuroh wonders what happened to her. He hands his phone over to Yashiro so that he can speak with Kukuri, though once the call is over, he is told that she does not recognize Yashiro at all. Kuroh wonders whether Neko was responsible. That night, Kuroh and Yashiro take a train to a soccer stadium, which Yashiro claims is supposed to be where his house is. Kuroh wonders whether Yashiro is truly who he believes himself to be. He is asked whether he would still like to kill him. Realizing that Yashiro is giving him an opportunity, Kuroh reaches for his sword; instead, however, he pulls out his recorder and plays an old message from his master. Kuroh explains that he will not let Yashiro give up his life until he is certain of what to do with him. Before either can speak further, both of the stadium's headlights suddenly shine over them.K Anime: Episode 7 Kuroh sees that the Clansmen from Scepter 4 are present and discovers that they are planning to take both him and Yashiro into custody. He boldly refuses to be taken away, causing both sides to draw out their blades. Before either can initiate in combat, they suddenly affected by an unknown illusion, which causes them to see that they are in a location similar to the streets of Shizume City. Neko returns to Kuroh and Yashiro, leading them away. They approach two Clansmen near an exit, who are swiftly pushed aside by Kuroh. Lieutenant Awashima stops them from escaping before she engages in combat with a willful Kuroh, who refuses to draw out his sword to kill her. The battle ultimately ends up in Kuroh's favor though he is unable to deal a final attack, thanks to the unexpected arrival of the Blue King, who also succeeds in dispelling the illusion. Kuroh tells Yashiro and Neko to leave while he fends off against Munakata. He even disposes of two Blue Clansmen near an exit so that they can both leave. When they are gone, Kuroh reaches out for his sword, Kotowari. However, when Munakata reveals that he knows about the sword itself, Kuroh lunges at him with various palm strikes and kicks. Unfortunately, he is later knocked and pinned down by Munakata. He is forced to listen to the Blue King and answer his questions, particularly about Yashiro. Soon after, Yashiro returns to the stadium, and reveals an unknown power to everyone in the vicinity. Shocked, Kuroh listens to the white-haired male speak inside his mind. By timing his efforts, Kuroh manages to escape from Munakata's grasp, additionally punching him before he flees. Kuroh eventually regroups with Yashiro and Neko within an alley. As he slowly recuperates, Kuroh takes the time to explain to Yashiro about the full extent of Neko's abilities. Afterwards, when Yashiro suggests that Neko return his memories to him, Kuroh reminds him of the vow he made to his master, though he is assured that there won't be any complications regarding that. Hearing this, Kuroh reaches for his sword and orders Neko to reveal everything. After some reluctance, she obliges, and Yashiro manages to remember a particular memory of being kicked off a blimp. That following morning, Kuroh and the other two head back to the bridge that connects to Ashinaka High School, where the rest in the grass underneath. He tells them that they're practically visiting the area. Then, he ponders whether it really is such a good idea to be back, when Scepter 4 is already in pursuit of them. Neko and Yashiro both reassure him that it is fine.K Anime: Episode 8 Kuroh later approaches a Blue Clansman several hours later. He attacks him and manages to confiscate his PDA, leaving behind a note that say 1400 on it, before he then returns to Yashiro and Neko in the back of a delivery truck. There, Yashiro calls Reisi Munakata so he can receive help in their plan. While they're talking, Kuroh manages to "smell" Fushimi's presence and alerts his group. They manage to escape amongst the cargo of a nearby ship in the river, instead. That night, they follow Scepter 4 to a local airport and hide near the runways. They manage to knock out a group of Blue Clansmen and take control of the helicopter ready for them to use. Kuroh is made pilot of the aircraft and successfully flies it along with the other helicopters, where they all intend to confront the Silver King Adolf K Weismann in his blimp, Himmelreich. As they are flying, Kuroh explains briefly about the Silver King to Yashiro, based on knowledge that he learned in the past from his former master. He later expresses worry about the other helicopters interfering with their plan. To his subsequent annoyance, Neko, wanting to get to the blimp faster than the others, forcefully takes hold of the control stick and plunges it towards the Himmelreich's engine. Suddenly, the Himmelreich explodes from the inside and becomes engulfed in flames. A much larger explosion follows after the three's helicopter subsequently creates impact on the massive aircraft. Luckily, all of them manage to survive the explosion without any injuries. They crash back into Shizume City and eventually learn that HOMRA has recently taken over Ashinaka High School, forcing the three to return. At night, they return to Yashiro's dormitory but discover that it has been completely charred and wrecked.K Anime: Episode 10 Unlike the others, Kuroh is calm about the entire situation. He speaks to Yashiro about how HOMRA has taken over the school and that, with Scepter 4 also involved, things could result in a war amongst Clans. Kuroh ponders whether it really is a good idea to have returned in the first place; for that, he is reminded that Ashinaka High School is their "home". He then pulls out his voice recorder. Yashiro asks whether they should seek out his former master's advice, surprising Kuroh. After he notices Kukuri's note on his trashed briefcase from several days ago, Kuroh puts away the machine, saying that they already know what their plan is and that it is to save everyone on the school. With this, the three teenagers leave the room. K Film TBA Powers & Abilities Unknown Ability: Kuroh possesses an unknown ability that allows him to manifest a wispy, lavender gel-like hand, which he can use to take hold of various objects, regardless of whether it has a solid form or not. He can generate such an ability from the palm of his hand, very matching of its physical form. Its specific element is currently unknown. *'Spatial Distortion:' Using his ability's unique pull factor, Kuroh can literally "grab" the matter within the area, "pulling" onto it, thus distorting its properties and manipulating its structure. Silver Aura: As a member of the Silver Clan, Kuro possesses the Silver Aura. This Aura grants Kuro the ability to manipulate gravity where he could at the least freely levitate himself.K Anime: Episode 13 Equipment Kotowari: Kuroh carries a katana with him at all times. It has a black tsuka ito weave with an ornate silver same under the cord, and a bronze kashira. It has a black tsuba with a normal steel blade; the scabbard is dark blue and has a bronze tip that matches the kashira. It was formerly owned by Ichigen Miwa. Voice Recorder: Kuroh possesses a handheld, black voice recorder. It has seven buttons, six on the front and one on the upper left side. Three buttons on the front side are bright whereas the others are dark. The recorder is patterned with yellow tomoe symbols, specifically one on the lower right side of the device, and a variation of the Japanese symbol on the cover. The one on the front side of the recorder stretches out as a thin circle with minor distortions on the top, left and bottom sides of the circle; on the bottom is another tomoe connected to the circle, one small arrow pointing towards the left on the fitting side, and a small line at the top that connects to an even small circle that wraps around one of the buttons. Between the larger circle is the speaker for the recorder. Finally, near the corner of the device's front is a small, white, capitalized "M". There is a strap handle on the left side. Kuroh has had the recorder for years, using it to capture as many of his deceased master's quotes whenever possible.K Anime: Episode 3 Cell Phone: One of Kuroh's other possessions is a simple, black cell phone. It is a product manufactured by a company under the direct control of Japan's Gold King, Daikaku Kokujōji. Attached to the left side of the cell phone is a special, miniature doll designed in the image of the Colorless King, Ichigen Miwa. On the side of the doll's shirt is the name "Kuroh" written on it. Briefcase: Kuroh carries a large, black briefcase entirely filled with cooking utensils, which he uses to make meals for himself or for multiple people. The upper compartment carries measuring spoons, spice jars, chopsticks and a peeler. There are four measuring spoons of varying sizes placed on the left, while the eight multicolored spice jars are aligned on the right, with the peeler directly below them. There are two pairs of chopsticks; one pair is simple and wooden while the other is longer and black in color. On the lower compartment, there is a spatula, chopping knife and dicing knife. Though the briefcase contains small, lightweight materials, it appears to be quite heavy. Songs *Tales of Black dog *Legend Kitchen Trivia *Colored artwork from the K: Stray Dog Story depicts Kuroh's eyes as being a light blue.K: Stray Dog Story, Volume 1, Cover *Kuroh's favorite food is Tamagoyaki omeletteK Official Guide Book A MEMORY OF KINGS References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Silver Clan